Digital Hearts
by Penmanship81
Summary: JawBreaker Storyline. Vanellope knows her feelings for Ralph, but doesn't believe they'll ever be reciprocated because of her appearance. Ralph is overcome with extreme melancholy despite how great his life has become, and doesn't know what's missing. Will these two find a way? Or will they be destined for heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey folks, been awhile since I've written anything for this website, but I loved Wreck-It-Ralph so much I felt compelled to write this. Its a jaw breaker storyline, so if that's not your cup of tea you might want to look elsewhere. Should I keep up with this or not will be decided upon with your reviews! If you folks want more, send me PM's or say so in the reviews!**

**Theme Song for this Chapter: "Under your spell" By Desire. Go youtube it and listen to it while you read!**

Vanellope Von Schweetz stared up at the ceiling of her palace room. She lay flat, her raven hair currently down, flowing over the soft cushions and pillows which supported her small frame. She was dressed in her usual attire of teal hoodie, brown skirt and peppermint leggings. Her Hazel eyes stared upward at the glistening sugar structures which made up her ceiling, while seeing none of it. Her mind far to occupied with other things.

Her room was spacious as befit her station, and was appointed with anything she could ever want. Yet for some reason, right now none of that mattered. She had a pain deep in her chest, a pain centered on her heart. A solid aching lump which refused to go away, no matter how much ice cream she ate, no matter how fast she raced. A pain that faded sometimes, but always swelled to new heights when she let herself think on its cause for to long. The pain caused soft tears to well up in her big eyes when she focused on it for to long. But why did she have this pain? Why did she currently ache so much?

Her life after having returned to her rightful place as Princess (sorry, President she reminded herself) of Sugar Rush had been nothing but good, great even! For all intensive purposes she should have been happy! Everything was going well for her, and had continued to go well for her in the year that had followed her return to leader of Sugar Rush. She was accepted by her fellow racers, she was a hit among the players of Litwack's arcade, and she had a family… a real family, which extended beyond the saccharine filled Land of Sugar Rush.

There was Calhoun who, despite being younger then Vanellope in actuality, had a programmed maturity and attitude Vanellope could look up to. She was like a big sister, one that gave her advice, one that encouraged her in being herself. Calhoun was tough and no-nonsense and always reminded Vanellope to be the same. Then of course you couldn't mention Calhoun without her Husband Felix. Fix-it-Felix was quite possibly the nicest and most genteel man in existence. The hero of his own game, he always had kind words for Vanellope and was always willing to help her or anyone for that matter out. The two of them together, when Vanellope thought of it in her private moments, almost acted as surrogate parents for her when she needed them, beyond acting as older siblings and friends.

Then…there was Ralph, the Villain of "Fix-It-Felix Jr". Vanellope had a smile come across her lips just thinking of his name, the pint sized racer always felt warm feelings when thinking of Ralph. For a moment, the pain in her heart was swept away as she focused on the memory of her Savior. Ralph always made her smile, Ralph always had time for her, and most of all… Ralph enjoyed her company and didn't treat her like just some kid. Yet when she focused on him for to long, the pain came back… worse then ever…

Why should Ralph cause her pain? Ralph was her best friend! She had saved his life, and he had saved hers. They were partners in crime, best buddies, (again, in those secret moments she didn't let anyone else know about, she didn't even mind most of the other arcade denizens thought of her as his sidekick even though it was totally the other-way around). Ralph had been the only person to accept her, to help her, and even risk his life for her when everyone else thought she was nothing more then a glitch. An unwanted left over piece of programming.

So why then…right now, when she thought of the most important person in the whole arcade to her…did her eyes well up with tears, and a soft sniffle cross her nose?

Vanellope knew the answer, but she hated admitting it. She didn't want to admit it. No she couldn't say it.

Ralph was a Stink Brain.

He was a big ole doodie head.

Ralph was a Dummy, A Diaper baby in giant over alls..

Ralph was….No she couldn't finish the thought…

Vanellope jumped off of her bed, and ran across the room, sliding on her knees to a large white chest emblazoned with cookie hearts all across it. Without another word or thought she reached into her hood, retrieved a large key and popped it into the heart shaped lock covering the chest.

Once it was open, she bent over inside, going through some of her most prized possessions before coming up with the item of secret shame hidden away within it.

It was a soft, stuffed, plushy Ralph. She had it made in secret two months ago when she first began to realize what her feelings were. It was an object of horrible embarrassment to her, and a secret only she and its creator knew existed. In the moments she would get like this, when the pain was too much, she would hug the smaller Ralph to her tightly, and pretend and wish with all of her heart it was the real him.

It was something a child would do, and despite her appearance Vanellope didn't feel much like a child. Her game was well over a decade older then Calhoun's, by rights she shouldn't be treated like just another kid, and yet she'd seem to always be in this body, the body of a child. Hugging the plush Ralph was something a child would do, and it made her angry at herself.

Yet she couldn't stop herself, because in the end, when she admitted it… When she was at her weakest like she was now…she could finally, finally give voice to the feelings she tried to hide away..

"Oh Ralph…" her voice came, soft, filled with sorrow and longing. She let the silence close in for another long moment before she whispered again. "I love you, you stupid big stink brain…"

The tears came down unbidden from her cheeks then, after voicing what was hidden inside of her. She squeezed the Ralph plushy tighter, as her emotions overwhelmed her. She loved Ralph, she had loved him for some time, but only recently did she realize it. Yet she knew, despite how she felt inside, she would never have him. He would always see her as just a kid. She was always his little sidekick, and most likely she would be nothing more then that, always.

Life could be so unfair, she had everything that was rightfully hers…but she would trade it all away for the one thing she knew she could never have…

Across the Arcade, in Fix-it Felix Jr, the object of President Vanellope's affections was currently standing, clad in his signature hill-billy attire, in front of large mirror within his home.

Ralph's home was what many would deem as small, particularly for such a large man, but for him it felt just right. Downright cozy really.. plus, he'd built it himself. Well, okay yes Felix had really helped him to finalize it, but he'd used his wrecking hands for something other then destruction for once, and that was a point of pride for him.

Ralph's brow was knitted, as his large hand circled his large jaw, eyes squinting in concentration as he focused on himself. He wasn't sure what brought on the current melancholic bought of self reflection over him at the moment. But it was troubling for him. It reminded Ralph really of how he had felt before his new found popularity within Litwack's, before the Cybug incident. Which didn't make sense for Ralph, since he wasn't occupying anywhere near the position he had before the Cybug Sugar Rush incident.

In the year since the cy-bug fiasco everything had been fine for Ralph. More then fine really. There had been a renaissance across Litwack's of bad guy acceptance. Ralph's actions had brought a new appreciation for him, and his fellow villains through out the Arcade, and doors which had previously been closed to him and his fellow bad guys were now open. Oh sure, there were still some hold outs, some who judged, but now Ralph was accepted for who he was on the inside, not the role he played in Fix-it-Felix Jr.

More then that, he now had friends and family greater then he had before. His regular meetings at Bad-anon connected him with the importance of his role as a villain in his game, while also giving him peers to share his experiences with. He had real family now too, real family. Felix had become nothing less then a brother to Ralph. The two had discovered, despite being on opposite sides in their game, they really got along well when the customers went home and they could be themselves.

And why shouldn't they? They were the stars of the game after all? Without Ralph there could be no Fix-It Felix, and without Felix there could be no Wreck-it-Ralph. He had been the best man at Felix's wedding, and he'd regularly spent time with the small hero and his lovely and dangerous wife Tamora. Even Tamora, rough around the edges as she was, could be considered a friend of Ralph's now. The soldier had an appreciation for the destructive prowess Ralph could get going when he put his mind to it.

Finally, there was Vanellope.

Just thinking her name caused a smile to form across Ralph's lips. The gentle giant brought his hand away from his jaw and folded his arms as he recalled the little racer that had changed his life.

She had been annoying at first, she had been aggravating, and he had wanted nothing to do with her at the time. Then he saw just how much like him she really was. How she stood tall despite the bullies arrayed against her, and how she had fought hard for acceptance. No, Vanellope became his best friend, and the most important person in his life. In the year since they'd met his favorite memories were often of the times the two of them spent together. Many of those memories were of just the two of them lazily taking in the scenery of Sugar Rush or some other game… her propped on his shoulder, or laying back in his lap. They simply enjoyed one another's company, and tiny girl brought a strange sense of peace to the giant.

Which was why Ralph was beginning to really worry about this strange….emptyness he began to feel within him? Was that it? Was it emptiness? That's the best description he could call it. Something about his life felt empty… and what frustrated him more then anything else was just how he didn't have any reason to feel empty!

He had friends, he had family, he had acceptance! Why was he overcome with this sudden melancholy… a melancholy that only dissipated when he spent time with the brat. Maybe he just needed to hang out some more with Vanellope, talk to her about it. She was insightful despite her youthful appearance. She'd probably laugh at him, tell him to stop thinking so hard since it was dangerous for him.

That brought another moment of reflection to Ralph. He knew Vanellope didn't think he was stupid, she often had to explain to him how he had a habit of over analyzing things, and thinking the worse of any situation. Maybe that would be it, he'd talk to President Vanellope and she'd tell him why he was in a rut, and he'd be able to get out of it… Shake these strange feelings he was having lately.

Besides, there was the big DDR dance tournament coming up, and Vanellope was supposed to be his partner in it. They had to practice and talk strategy, there biggest opponents were going to be Felix and Calhoun… a real problem to focus on would give Ralph enough of a distraction to shake these gloomy thoughts and feelings!

Without anymore self reflection, Ralph left the mirror, stepped out of his little house, and began to stroll toward the trolley to game central station. Things were going to be fine.. he was just sure of it….. Despite the nagging feeling something horrible was going to happen…

**A/N: End of Prologue. Hope you all enjoyed! Special thanks to Mother "M" for her story "Even if its wrong" and "Anything for you" for inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got some good positive response to the first chapter, and couldn't resist writing a second one! But the writing mused possessed me so much, I ended up writing more then I expected! So I broke it into two more chapters! Here's the first part, with the second soon to follow! As usual your reviews and views are always appreciated!**

The Trolley to Sugar Rush arrived without incident, and soon enough, Ralph found himself strolling down the rainbow bridge taking in the vast scenic sweet filled vista of Sugar Rush.

He and Vanellope had already planned on meeting this afternoon in order to talk strategy for the DDR contest behind held. Ralph and Felix had surprised everyone in the last tournament held a few months earlier by entering, and winning it together of all things! The two 8-bit characters were surprisingly agile and light on their feet taking the contest by storm with a "Blue's Brother's" routine. Their victory made a kind of sense to the other denizens of the Arcade when it was pointed out they regularly scaled an apartment building every day with no safety equipment. To make things more interesting this second time around they had decided to enter with their respective female friends.

Respective female friend? Hmm wasn't that just another way of saying Girlfriend, Ralph wondered for a moment? Well of course Vanellope wasn't his "girlfriend", she was far too young, and well, she was Vanellope the kid and he were buddies not, well not that.. but technically she was a friend that was a girl. In Felix's case though it was his girlfriend, well no it was his wife. But Felix had been the one to couch the term as respective female friend, so maybe the point was Calhoun was Felix's wife, while Vanellope was…This line of thinking was quickly Ralph no end of confusion, so he tossed it all aside like a handful of broken bricks.

Maybe Vanellope was right, thinking was dangerous for him.

At the moment, as he crested the Rainbow Bridge and stepped past the side lines of the starting point for the daily random roster race, Ralph noticed he was beginning to feel better. Sugar Rush had really become a second home to him and stepping into the sugary, brightly lit racing kingdom always filled him with joy. Maybe it was the happy, sweet filled atmosphere, which seemed so much more welcoming then the perpetual twilight of the Niceland apartments, chased that was chasing his blues away. Or maybe it was the knowledge his best friend ruled over the kingdom, and he knew he'd always have a place here, as long as he was held important in her heart.

As he approached the random roster lineup starting area, he grabbed a handful of powdered donuts growing up from the ground. He began to munch on one of the donuts as he spotted his partner's distinctive racing cart, along with the small form of its owner.

Ralph smiled as he spotted Vanellope, the last remnants of the melancholy he was feeling earlier now completely chased away. Finishing off one of the donuts he began to close the distance between them.

Vanellope was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, hands stuck in the pockets of her hoodie as she seemed to wait impatiently for him. Patience wasn't one of Vanellope's strongest points, something Ralph chalked up to her code as a racer. He knew Vanellope was meant to live life at the edge, rushing at break neck speeds, and living for the adrenaline rush of a race. Consequently, she wasn't always keen on waiting when it came to things outside of the race track. "I waited who knows how many years to get my life back Ralph. I'm not about to start slowing down now!" She'd often say to him when he would tell her to cool her heels.

Vanellope had made sure to dry her eyes, comb her hair, and lock away her Ralph doll over an hour ago. If she appeared upset, it would make Ralph concerned… and Ralph, when he knew she was upset, would try to find out why and make her feel better. It was one of the many reasons she had such strong feelings for him, but it wouldn't do to get him suspicious now and begin asking questions Vanellope would be terrified to truthfully answer.

So for now she masked her inner turmoil to present the image he was use to, the tough, snarky, impatient girl who was his best friend. A large smile crossed her lips, showing her pearly teeth as she spotted Ralph making his way over toward her. He was eating a donut at the time, and Vanellope couldn't help but think how cute he looked with powdered sugar on his lips. She wondered if it would make kissing him taste all the sweeter, and a small blush began to creep over her features.

Luckily for her, Ralph didn't seem to notice one bit as he came to a stop, a smirk on his own features, looking down at her before he spoke. "How's my favorite brat doing? I keep you waiting long?"

Vanellope looked up at him with those large beautiful hazel eyes of hers, before she stuck out her tongue and replied. "No longer then usual Admiral Underpants…" She followed this by scrunching her face up and pointing at him "You.. you got a little something there, on your face, you know besides that mug you call a face.." she continued, teasing him as she pointed out the powdered sugar on his lips.

Ralph rolled his eyes before bringing one of his large ham hands up and wiped his lips clean, a smirk on his own features. "Oh, thank the heavens I have you to point these things out for me…"

This only caused another grin to come from Vanellope's lips. "Exactly, you'd be completely lost without me Ralph, wouldn't you?"

Ralph humored his small companion with a smile, before reaching over and ruffling her candy filled hair. "Oh, you got it sister. I'd be completely lost without you pointing out the obvious to me, ya little guttersnipe."

Vanellope giggled as she felt Ralph's massive hand run through her hair. She knew it was an innocent gesture on his part, but couldn't help leaning up into his large strong hand, almost like a cat being pet. She hoped he didn't notice just how much she enjoyed his touch. "See, this is why you should have accepted my offer to come live with me in the castle. I don't know how you even get through the day without me around. Felix must work over time in taking care of both you and Tamora."

Ralph felt his hand lingering for a moment in Vanellope's hair. It was just so, soft. So inviting, and she really did seem to enjoy it. His voice was softer as he replied. "I manage okay for a stink brain, and besides, when ever I can't figure something out, I can always come ask my little partner in crime here."

Vanellope favored him with another giggle, and it made Ralph reflect on just how much he enjoyed hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. On his saddest day (not that he had much of those now), Vanellope could lift his mood with a simple smile.

"Well, at least you're smart enough to come to that conclusion dummy. You ready to go practice our moves so we can win that trophy?" She asked brightness in her voice.

"You got it kid. Let's get a move on. No way I'm letting Felix win this one!" Ralph replied before hopping on to the back of her cart. Vanellope jumped into the driver's seat and started the cart up. "Oh and remind me, later on I have something I wanna talk to you about" he added as they began to peel off. Vanellope shrugged but gave a nod back at him, looking curious for a moment before she piped up. "What you need reminding of when to change your diaper?" She smirked at him, before Ralph frowned back at her. She smiled apologetically and added "Don't worry Ralph, don't worry, I'll remind you." With that they were off, headed toward Diet Cola Mountain.

This was their typical ritual, a ritual Ralph had become comfortable with. He'd visit Vanellope, they'd exchange their usual friendly jabs at one another, and then they'd head to their destination. They didn't spend all of their time in Sugar Rush, but they spent enough of it. Enough that Ralph honestly wondered if he should have taken her offer up to live in the castle with her. Of course she'd brought it up again a handful of times here and there over the year, but Ralph always thought of it as a joke. It was only recently he began to seriously wonder if he'd be better off, with how much time he spent here. To enjoy getting to see Vanellope every morning before work, and come back to her when it was closing time. No, No why was he thinking like that? That didn't make any sense… and besides, there was something to say for his cozy little home back in his own game.

For Vanellope this was the ritual she loved and yet had begun to despise all at the same time. Yes, she loved seeing Ralph, yes she loved their friendly put downs back and forth. She loved their little games with one another, but she wanted more. So much more. She wanted to tell him how she was feeling. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to kiss him, She wanted to know if there could ever be anything more between them…but Ralph? Well Ralph wasn't the sharpest guy when it came to these things. Oh of course he was smarter then everyone gave him credit for, but she didn't think he'd ever put two and two together. Why should he though? She knew in his eyes she was a child. Oh she knew he treated her with respect, treated her as an equal, but that was the paradox. She had the body of a child, and she was programmed to act like one at times, but inside she knew she felt real feelings, real desire for her best friend. Not the puppy love of a small child who didn't understand these complex emotions.

The meet up ritual was her own personal frustration and joy all at once. Whether it was meeting in Sugar Rush, or Fix-it-Felix, or anywhere else for that matter, she couldn't really respond how she wanted to in her heart. At the same time, it was the moment she got to see him, and so she loved it all the same.

The Trip to Diet Cola Mountain wasn't a particularly long one, given Vanellope's speed and skill at racing, and during the trip the two fell into a comfortable silence with one another. There was no need for more words as they enjoyed one another's company.

After arriving in the secret hide-away which only the two of them knew about, Ralph hopped off the back of Vanellope's cart and began to stretch and crack his back. He turned toward his pint sized companion as she stepped out of the cart and looked up at him with an eager expression.

Ralph was the first to speak.

"Okay…so here's the deal short stack, if we're gonna win this thing, we gotta come up with something that'll really knock their socks off." Ralph explained, his expression taking on that serious tone that Vanellope found adorable. Ralph always took such frivolous things like this seriously, and it was a trait Vanellope found endearing.

"But Ralph, you don't even wear socks. You know, it's why your feet always smell so bad. You sure you want to fill the dance club with foot funk?" Vanellope giggled softly.

Ralph rolled his eyes and sighed before looking back at Vanellope again, gesticulating with his hands in her direction. "Ha…Ha… very funny kid, you know what I mean."

Vanellope hopped up and landed on Ralph's shoulder, sitting back against his head while folding her legs. "Of course I know what you mean meat head… I'm just teasing you."

Ralph gave a soft smile at that, letting her know there were no heard feelings as Vanellope went on excitedly and with purpose.

"But okay, okay, so listen…I have a really good idea on how we can win this thing."

A look of curiosity came over Ralph's features as he turned his eyes toward the pleasant soft weight which was currently sitting on his shoulder. He had his own idea on what they should do, but now wanted to hear Vanellope's first.

"Oh really? Well do tell President Von Schweetz, what's your idea for scoring us the gold?"

Vanellope lept off of his shoulder, before running off to her nearby shortcake bed and rooting around at the nearby makeshift shelf. She grabbed a portable stereo rushing back with equal speed and plopping it down between the two of them.

"Alright Ralph, you really have to listen. This idea is gonna put us at the top!" She beamed happily before hitting the play button and stepping back. As she once more brought those wide beautiful eyes upon him.

Ralph had folded his arms, looking on patiently while he watched her prepare, getting lost in those eyes for a moment. Vanellope really did have beautiful eyes, he'd noticed it before of course, but lately it seemed-

His thoughts were interrupted as music began to play out from the stereo. Hungry Eyes, by Eric Carmen began to fill the little cave.

Ralph blinked several times before he responded in an alarmed tone. "You want us to do dirty dancing?!"

Vanellope began to leap up and down excitedly while nodding. "Yes! Yes! I can be Baby and you can be Patrick Swayze, cause no one puts me in the corner Ralph! No one! They'll never see it coming, we can Tango it up and knock them off their seats!"

It was a gamble, Vanellope knew it. Tangoing was romantic dancing, something that would mean she'd have to be close to Ralph. She wanted so much to show him she was more then what she appeared to be, and this was a chance to do so!

Ralph felt a sudden…flutter in his stomach as he looked down toward Vanellope. Tangoing, well yes it was a dance which required technical skill, and trust between the two dancers involved, something he and Vanellope both had. But there was also something about the prospect of doing such a dance with her that made Ralph feel, light headed.

Ralph cleared his throat, looking shy suddenly, one of his massive hands coming up behind his head. "I uh…I dunno about this one kid… I mean, how do you even know about Dirty Dancing in the first place?" He folded his arms once more as he turned and brought his quizzical gaze back down upon her.

"Every Girl loves the movie Dirty Dancing…Doi!" Vanellope answered back in a matter of fact tone.

While the statement wasn't 100% correct, Ralph knew enough it was generally true. Still there was another reason beyond just his discomfort he knew this wasn't the best idea. "Alright, that may be the case, but here's the thing. I got it on good word that's exactly the same dance Tamora and Felix are gonna be doing."

Vanellope looked crushed for a moment, her dreams dashed, as she put her hands into her hoodie and gave a large shrug and sigh. "Well okay then smarty pants, what do you suggest we do?" There was no getting around it, if Felix and Tamora were going to dance to that song, then it made no sense for her and Ralph to as well. She only hoped Ralph's choice would give her a chance to pretend, at least for awhile the two of them were more then they appeared.

Ralph didn't say a word. Instead he reached into his overalls and came out with a battered cassette tape. He walked over to the Stereo and popped it in, rewinding a bit, before hitting play. Vanellope rolled her eyes and laughed "Still livin in 1981 huh Ralph?"

"Hey, give me a break. I didn't have a whole lot before last year yaknow." He responded annoyed, before continuing. "Now shush, the music is gonna start"

Vanellope rolled her eyes once more but returned his look with a smile, keeping her hands stuffed into her pockets for the moment. Soon enough the sounds of brass horns, and piano began to filter out over the stereo. It was music from a time long ago, big band swing but nowhere near as fast a tempo as Vanellope thought it should be. Soon enough she was looking up toward Ralph, one eyebrow raised in question. "Ralph, what is this? It sounds old, and I mean I know your old and all, but still…"

Ralph sighed as he answered her. "It's swing time… Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.. I'm gonna be Fred Astaire and you're gonna be Ginger Rogers.., it'll be fun and classy"

"Because you're the pinnacle of class huh garbage boy?" Vanellope snapped back, that smart smirk on her lips again.

Ralph groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes, dragging it down his features before he looked back at her. "Listen kid, Felix and Calhoun are gonna be doing the Dirty Dancing thing, everyone else? They'll probably be dancing to some of that J-pop, techno dubstep nightmare stuff that DDR usually plays… we're gonna be different with this, and it's what will pull us ahead… besides, the dancing will be fun, you just have to give it a chance."

Vanellope still looked skeptical, she was also upset Felix and Tamora had stolen her idea on how to get closer to Ralph (well okay, they hadn't really stolen it, but still!), but she trusted Ralph knew what he was talking about. "Well, alright, if you say so big guy, I'll give it a shot."

Ralph smiled as he reached down and scooped her up in his arms, giving her a tight squeeze. Vanellope felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, and a flush creep over her features, as she eagerly returned the hug. "Thanks kid, you're the best, ya know that?" Ralph whispered to her.

Vanellope was always flustered when Ralph was like this. It was moments like these she wished could go on forever. When she found her voice, it was softened while she responded. All while trying desperately to keep her cool. "Yeah, Yeah, I know. Let's get started."

Soon enough, Ralph had put her down, but kept hold of one of her hands. He twisted her in a sudden pirouette, as he began to show her the classic moves for the music which was playing. "Alright brat, I know you can keep up with me! Let's have some fun!"

Maybe this old music wouldn't be so bad after all….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised here's part 3! The story begins to pick up in the direction we've all been seeing it heading toward!**

Hours later, the two of them were sitting down, panting and laughing with one another. Ralph was on the floor, sitting back against her makeshift shortcake bed, his arms spread out against it. Vanellope, meanwhile, was in his lap, leaning back, catching her breath. Both of them were somewhat sweaty now and a little tired from all of the practice.

Vanellope had to admit, swing dancing, and learning some tap was actually a lot of fun. She put a hand down against Ralph's thigh, sliding her small digits up to his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I admit it Ralph…this was a lot more fun then I thought it'd be" she nuzzled herself back into him after she spoke.

Moments like this were truly Vanellope's favorite. She felt so safe, so warm, and so accepted when she was held by him, when she was in his lap, or when they often napped together. The presence of his large frame surrounding her smaller one was as important to her as racing. It was something she hoped she never had to give up.

Ralph always enjoyed these moments with Vanellope, just as much as she enjoyed them with him. The runt was a comforting presence against him. She was so delicate, so soft, so…pretty. He knew he was special, to earn her trust, earn her comfort in the way she used him as her personal comforter, her personal cushion, and personal blanket at times.

"I told you, we're going to win this one kiddo. I just know it. Your speed and my agility, they won't know what hit em." Ralph said, bringing one of his large hands down to her hair. He had meant to ruffle her hair, but his hand took a different course, his fingers sliding into her raven locks, slow long strokes given over her scalp from his large digits.

A soft sigh welled up from Vanellope's lips. Ralph…his hand…it was in her hair, and the way he was stroking, it was just so soft and sweet…so gentle and comforting, it was all Vanellope could do but push herself back up against his hand, moving once more like a kitten, affectionately nuzzling his palm.

Her voice came back almost dreamily. "Mmm… yeah, we make a great team Ralph, no one out there can beat us when we're together."

Vanellope's heart was racing a million miles a minute now, faster then her kart could ever hope to achieve. Was Ralph, showing her more then just brotherly affectionate at the moment? Was he, showing something deeper? Something she had hoped for, for so long now?

Ralph's own heart was suddenly thudding in his chest. Louder and harder then it ever had before. What was he doing…why was he doing it? Why did his hand move of its own accord, why was he stroking Vanellope's hair? He had meant to give her just an innocent ruffle and now, now he couldn't stop himself.

This was…this was innocent. Of course it had to be. He had nothing but innocent intentions for Vanellope. She was just a little kid after all! He couldn't be having untoward, unthinkable thoughts for her, could he?

A quiet panic began to seize in Ralph's chest as inner turmoil began to rage. His earlier thoughts from the start of the day began to surface suddenly in his mind. The emptiness he felt…it wasn't here at the moment and it was only now, as he was petting Vanellope's hair, while she was nuzzling back against him he understood what it was. It was loneliness, pure and simple. He was lonely, overly lonely and horror upon horror Vanellope was in danger of his horrible dirty intentions because of that loneliness.

Vanellope was feeling nothing but bliss on her end. Ralph was being different. Something inside of him was shifting; he was showing far more affection then he normally did, and Vanellope wanted it to last forever. Slowly she turned her head upward, bringing her half lidded, bliss filled hazel eyes up in his direction. Maybe this was what Ralph had wanted to talk about, she hoped. Maybe he did feel the same way about her, the way she felt about him, maybe this was the break through she had been begging for.

Ralph found himself frozen, looking into those beautiful eyes. If he could melt, he would have done it right on the spot. He was trapped, like a deer in headlights, his heart pounding so hard in his ears he could hear nothing else. That was until Vanellope spoke, and spoke in the softest, sweetest, most enticing tone he'd ever heard come out of the young girl's mouth.

"Ralph….you wanted to talk to me about something earlier. What was it?" She asked, her eye lashes batting up at him slowly, her hand giving his knee another affectionate squeeze.

Ralph almost whined in frustration, fear, and desperation. But he choked it back as the panic fully seized him. At the moment he had the strongest desire to reach down and kiss Vanellope. But thankfully the panic was stronger. He suddenly stood up, causing Vanellope to roll unceremoniously off of his lap, and onto the floor.

"Oof! You coulda told me you were standing up dummy!" Vanellope scowled at him. What was the problem? Everything was perfect before and now Ralph looked… He looked, oh sweet mother of monkey milk, he looked terrified!

"Oh! It was nuthin kid! Nothing at all!" Ralph lied, before continuing. "Gee, listen it's uh, getting real late here and boy am I tired after all that practice! So, I'm gonna go kay? Oh don't worry, don't worry you don't have to drive me, I can find my own way out!" Ralph's mouth was going a mile a minute. His hands were up, and he was backing away slowly from Vanellope as panicked gripped him and his thoughts raced.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't give in and take advantage of an innocent child. He needed help, or space, or something! Obviously he was the problem he mused; he was the offender here, the one with bad thoughts and needed to get away.

Vanellope simply looked on, confused. Everything was going so well, why was Ralph acting so funny suddenly? They were having such a nice moment, and now he was freaking out. "Ralph? Hey, big guy, what's wrong? Come on, let me drive you home at least." Vanellope asked her voice full of fear and worry.

"No, No, that's not really uh necessary there kid. I kinda want to take a walk you know? Stretch the ole legs that whole thing." He quickly shot back.

"Oh, well I'll just walk with you then. I mean I should at least see you off, shouldn't I?" Vanellope responded, her big eyes looking up pleadingly. She was beginning to form an idea of what was going on, and was so desperately hoping she was wrong.

Looking at her, looking at the hurt which was slowly beginning to form on her features, Ralph's own heart was ready to break. Why was the kid so hurt looking? Why was she upset… could it be she, actually-?

No, no Ralph couldn't think of that either. Not right now, it was just too much. He needed air, he needed to get away. He needed time to think and clear his thoughts. He couldn't worry about some child hood crush a little girl had, if that was the case. Not when he could potentially take advantage of that, something he never wanted to do.

"I uh.. well, I have to uh, well I have to go! Like right now, uh, gotta use the bathroom real bad! Trust me, you don't want to follow me! I'll catch you later kid!" Ralph turned without another word and beat feet, fast, out of the mountain. He couldn't bear seeing her face and let his weakness take over.

Vanellope watched Ralph go, slightly shaken, confused, and hurt. Ralph was fast, really fast when he wanted to be, but she knew she could catch up to him no problem if she really wanted to. But it didn't seem like the best idea at the moment.

Why had he run? Why when everything seemed to be going so well. It had to be because of how she looked. It was the stupid programming making her appear as the eternal kid. Yet now she had seen it, Ralph obviously had to feel something for her! He just needed his big stink brain to stop worrying about it and give in to what he was feeling!

Vanellope had new resolve now. She'd let Ralph go for the moment, she knew chasing him right now would be a bad idea. But she was going to visit him sooner, rather then later… and then she knew they'd figure this out.

At least, in her heart of hearts she wished for that more then anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter! This one is Ralph centric and will be setting up some further conflict we have in the story! I hope you all enjoy, and thanks so much for the kind reviews!**

Ralph was still talking to himself in a hushed and worried tone by the time his trolley pulled into Fix-it-Felix Jr.

"Get a hold of yourself Ralph… The kid wasn't making any goo-goo eyes at you… that was just your imagination. Even if she was, you need to put a healthy distance between yourself and her for the moment. Get yourself under control…"

The giant hillbilly brought one of his massive hands up, and slapped himself firmly across the face as he stepped out of the Trolley. This only served in causing him to see stars for the moment, and to stand still awkwardly while he regained his senses.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the way to get ahold of myself. " Ralph groaned as he slumped his shoulders, and brought both of his large hands up to run through his hair. He began to walk toward his little house, passing by the niceland apartments as he did so.

So caught up in his own worry and fret he didn't notice the familiar form of the game's protagonist, Fix-it-Felix approaching him.

"Well Hi there Ralph!" came Felix's cheery voice, catching Ralph completely by surprise and causing him to leap in the air.

Ralph whirled in Felix's direction, panic and fear on his features as he stammered his response.

"What?! I wasn't doing anything with her! I swear! We were just practicing!"

Felix didn't respond immediately, but only looked confused at Ralph's outburst.

Ralph was about to continue when he realized who he was talking to and also got a good look at what his friend was wearing.

Felix was currently wearing a black tank top, and a pair of black sweat pants. His hat had been removed, and he did indeed seem for all intensive purposes as if he were trying to do his best Patrick Swayze impression.

Felix raised his eyebrow before he cleared his throat and continued. "Ralph, brother, you alright there? I just came by to give you a friendly hello and ask how your practice was going with Vanellope."

Felix's currently ridiculous looking outfit was enough to bring Ralph down from the fear, panic, and small amount of self loathing he'd been feeling moments prior. Still the mention of Vanellope's name caused his heart to flutter several times.

"Oh uh, hi Felix, the practice? Its goin good, real good you know…you uh, that's… that's a new look for you there." Ralph said, trying to act as if everything was natural and normal.

Felix grinned larger then usual while looking down at himself. The small statured hero held his arms up as if posing before he replied. "Oh, well shucks, ya like it? Me and the Missus are really gettin' in to character for our practice here Ralph! My land, I swear teamin up with Tammy has really kept the spice goin in our marriage brother… let me tell ya.."

Ralph gave a slight wince as his head was suddenly filled with mental images of Felix and Calhoun's spicy marriage. He brought his hands up gesturing toward the smaller man.

"Whoa….Too much information there Felix, not that I'm not happy for you, but uh, I'd prefer you keep the details of that spice to yourself. You get me?" Ralph asked.

Felix actually chuckled, slapping his knee while shaking his head and looking back toward Ralph.

"Oh well gosh Ralph, a healthy amount of intimacy and passion is nothin' to be embarrassed about in a relationship brother! You'll understand once you have a special lady of your own. That dynamite gal of mine really lights my fuse. Thankfully I seem to light hers too."

This time it wasn't Felix and Calhoun Ralph saw in his head. It was Vanellope. Vanellope, looking up at him, her eyes half-lidded, batting at him slowly, her body sinuously sliding up over his filled his mind.

Of course, this thought train brought on intense amounts of self loathing, and sorrow, as he realized it could never be. Ralph actually slumped forward, his arms hanging down as he gave a sad smile and nod to Felix.

"Yeah buddy, maybe one day. We'll see."

Felix noticed the sudden gloomy look overcoming his friend, and a small amount of guilt began to cross his features. Here he was going on and on about how happy he was to be married, the joys of an intimate relationship, and Ralph had nothing like that in his own life.

Felix walked closer to Ralph, putting his hand up gently on the giant's arm, patting it slowly. "Oh Ralph, I'm sorry. Here I am goin on about the rays of sunshine in my life, and you've got gloom coming into your own." Felix sighed before he continued. "You know Ralph, you've got a lot to offer a girl, but you're never gonna get anywhere if you don't put yourself out there. Maybe…" Felix trailed off, afraid to say the next words which had entered his head.

Ralph had been listening intently to everything Felix had to say, but as Felix trailed off, Ralph felt his stomach drop. He turned toward Felix, worry on his features, but needing to know what the Hero was going to say next.

"Maybe what Felix?"

Felix winced audibly, grinning nervously as he looked up toward Ralph, and spoke again. Trying to choose his words carefully but seeing no real way around things.

"Maybe….maybe you need to spend less time with Vanellope, and you know, around a few women closer to your own age…" Felix regretted the words the moment they left his lips, but they had been put out there now.

Ralph whirled upon Felix then, as he answered angrily. "Less time around Vanellope? Hey! Just what are you trying to imply here huh!? There something wrong with a guy spending time with his best friend?!"

Felix winced again, seeing Ralph's anger, as he put his hands up apologetically and tried to respond in an understanding tone. "I know Ralph, I know, and really there isn't anything wrong with it, but some folks, well, they're…. they're startin to talk about you two…"

Ralph looked alarmed as he heard that. His massive hands came down onto Felix's shoulders, giving the tiny carpenter a shake as his face was filled with dread. "What do you mean there starting to talk!? I wouldn't do anything like that to the kid! What are they saying?!"

Felix found himself wishing he'd never gone down to greet Ralph, as this had become probably the most awkward conversation of his life. "Well I know that brother, I mean most of the people who trust you know that… but you do spend an awful lot of time in Sugar Rush and with Vanellope. Some of them are saying, maybe its not so appropriate…"

Ralph felt his heart drop into his stomach, the thing which he had been dreading made manifest. People were already concerned, and talking about a potentially inappropriate relationship with Vanellope he might be having. The fact he'd almost given in to his perverted desires earlier only made it worse.

When he spoke it was soft and sorrow filled. "I…I'd never do something like that to the kid. What am I gonna do?"

Felix actually smiled in response to Ralph this time, before he spoke, kindness in his voice.

"Well, I might just have the solution to your problem Ralph… Something Tammy and I have been talking about…"

Ralph continued to feel the familiar dread in his stomach. Others around the Arcade were talking about him and Vanellope? He would never take advantage of her. He could never allow himself to do that. He loved her, loved her truly, deeply… more then he had ever loved anyone…. He… had to spend less time with her. He had to put distance between Vanellope and himself, it was the only way to keep her safe. To keep her out of the hands of a monster like him.

Slowly Ralph nodded, his features taking on a look of sorrow as he sighed and brought his gaze back onto Felix.

"Alright Felix, what's this idea you and Tammy have been talking about?"

Felix continued smiling. Truthfully, Tammy and he had been talking about Ralph and his predicament for awhile now. In their opinion Ralph was a stand up guy, a great one, if an imperfect one at times and he deserved some measure of happiness.

"Well you see Ralph, Tammy and I know a few friends who are in the same boat as yourself. Female friends. We'd like to maybe set you up with one of them."

Ralph blinked several times in response before bringing his hand up over his eyes, groaning and replying.

"A blind date? Felix that's your solution to my problem? Set me up on a blind date?"

"Yes Ralph that is the solution! Believe it or not there are several ladies interested in you. Tammy and I know someone in particular we think you'd be great with. You just gotta give it a chance!" Felix quickly fired back.

Ralph was silent for a long moment. His brow creased in thought as he seemed to consider the proposition. Maybe Felix was right. Maybe a date would do him good. He was lonely, very lonely, and it was the only reason, the only excuse he could think of as to why he had been thinking….improper things about Vanellope. What could it really hurt?

Finally, Ralph gave a shrug of his shoulders and looked back to Felix and nodded. "Fine, alright, I'll go on the blind date. If for nothing else then to put the rumors about that other thing to rest."

Felix jumped up and slapped Ralph on the shoulder, cheering as he did so. "Whoo hoo! That's the spirit friend! Oh just wait until you meet her Ralph, its gonna be great! She's a good friend of Tammy's, and has a problem with misperception like you! You two will hit it off I just know it!"

Ralph gave a slightly nervous laugh, putting his hands up, trying to calm Felix down. "Alright, alright, I think I get the picture. So when am I going to meet this mystery woman then?" Ralph asked.

"Well, Tammy and I can set it up for say Tappers in about two night's time? That sound good for you?" Felix replied.

"Sure, Sure, sounds great. I'll uh, make sure I wear something nice for the occasion." Ralph said, though in his heart he began to feel like he was betraying Vanellope somehow. That didn't make sense. Why should Vanellope mind if he went out on a date, and for that matter why should he feel guilty? They were just friends he reminded himself, nothing more. She was, after all, just a kid.

Ralph and Felix's moment was interrupted by a voice calling out from one of the Niceland apartments above. Specifically the apartment Felix lived in. The voice was feminine but carried a hard edge to it.

"Fix-it! Stop conspiring with our competition down there, and get your cute butt back up here! We haven't perfected the lift yet!"

Felix turned in the direction of the voice for a moment, before he looked back toward Ralph with a nervous grin. "Well, my lady does call. So I'm gonna head back and let Tammy know what's going on. See you tomorrow at work Ralph!" Felix gave a slight salute as he began to walk backwards toward the apartment building.

Ralph nodded, looking up toward the direction Calhoun's voice had rung out, before looking back toward Felix again. "Alright, Alright, two night's time at Tappers. I got it!" before he turned and began to make his way back toward his home.

This was going to be fine. The earlier incident with Vanellope, that was just some fluke. Some random, misfiring of his code, or something he'd eaten earlier. That was what he told himself as he entered his small home and made his way over to his bed.

Flopping down atop it, Ralph laid back, stretching out and yawning. This blind date thing was just what the doctor ordered. He'd put in a public appearance, show everyone he wasn't some creepy guy who was doing taboo things with Vanellope, and maybe even he'd hit it off with his date. Of course, if she was a friend of Calhoun's there was no telling what she was really like.

Ralph sighed as he reached over to the nearby night stand in his tiny bedroom and picked up the picture frame which rested upon it. The photo was of him and the kid. Vanellope smiled, grinning brightly as she rested on his shoulder, her hands pressed up against her chin. He was smiling too, though his teeth weren't showing like Vanellope's were.

If this was the right thing, if going on this date was what he was suppose to do. What society said he was supposed to do, then why did he feel so guilty? Why did he feel like he was potentially hurting Vanellope?

Ralph simply gave a small groan of frustration, laid the picture flat upon his chest and closed his eyes. He'd have to believe he was doing the right thing, and tomorrow afternoon he'd have to explain to Vanellope he was going to be busy the next few days. She'd understand, and besides, maybe it'd give her time with some of her own little friends.

That would be better for her he reasoned. Wouldn't it?

Sadly the answer and questions would cause him to twist and turn all night, even as he finally fell into sleep.

**A/N: Just who is Ralph's Mystery date is going to be?! A kudos if anyone guesses it correctly! Also just how is Vanellope going to react when she tries to have her serious conversation with Ralph, and he tells her he has an upcoming date! Find out in our next chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm happy many of you have been seeming to enjoy this story so far! Fair warning with this chapter, we have some real pathos in it! Its an extra long chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

After a full day of wrecking, and a near sleepless night, Ralph was feeling rather tired when the all clear was given. Picking himself up from the mud and wiping it off, he took part in the clean up ritual with the rest of the nicelanders.

Helping to clean up the bricks and mess that he'd had helped cause during their work hours, Ralph was reminded of just how much he'd become part of the niceland community. Felix typically led the clean up efforts, all while keeping his eyes on the small train which led into their game. The short Hero was of course excitedly waiting the arrival of his wife, who'd typically show up not to long after the arcade closed if she didn't have any other responsibilities back in her own game to take care of.

Foremost on Ralph's mind at the moment was the knowledge he'd have to have a talk with Vanellope today. He was suppose to meet her in Sugar Rush later on to continue practicing their routine, but now he was dreading telling her he wouldn't see her the next night given his blind date coming up.

The clean up was a nice distraction, but Ralph still couldn't keep himself from focusing on Vanellope and this conversation he was dreading having with her. He made pleasant enough small talk with the nicelanders, Mary was talking about a block party the group was planning on throwing sometime in the future, while Gene was making sure it would be stocked with the finest beverages.

Yet Ralph couldn't really concentrate on the flow of the conversation, lost in his own world, his own worries. Usually a party in the neighborhood was something Ralph looked forward too. Getting to spend time with Felix and Calhoun and the rest of his family within the game was always nice… and well of course then there would be Vanellope. Typically Vanellope being present was the best part of those parties, the kid and him would enjoy the food, dance, make bad jokes about Gene or have some fun at Felix's expense.

But that was really it in the end, if he went forward with what he was planning, it would mean Vanellope would be around less. He'd be putting some distance between himself and her.

Ralph's heart felt heavy. He knew Vanellope would still be busy with the random roster race, so he didn't need to head over to Sugar Rush right away. Maybe he could get a nap in and approach this whole coming conversation with more energy.

As he crossed past the niceland apartments toward his own house and the homes set up for Q-berts crew he noticed Calhoun arriving on her hover board.

The Space Marine was sans armor at the moment, dressed down. Well, dressed down as much as Tammie usually did, clad in a dark green tank top, with camouflaged cargo pants, her dog tags dangling from her neck, the sergeant spotted Ralph and seemed to make a beeline straight toward him.

"Ralph!" She called out from her rocket board, before leaping off and catching it as it folded up in air. She landed in front of the wrecker, fixing him with a friendly smile. Tamora was one of the taller arcade denizens, but even the blonde had to look up at Ralph who towered over most. She clapped him on the shoulder as she continued grinning.

"I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to the date Felix and I set you up on. It takes a lot to get my friend to come out of her shell these days, she prefers keeping to herself. But you just might be the one who can pierce her armor like a bunker busting mega explosive and land straight into her heart."

Ralph blinked a few times in surprise at the analogy given by Calhoun, smiled nervously as he brought one of his large hands up to rub his neck and replied. "Oh well, you know, I figured it couldn't hurt any, and it has been awhile…a long while since I've been out on a date… come to think of it a really, really long while."

Calhoun gave him a playful (yet still hard) punch to the arm. "That's the spirit soldier, you and her are gonna have a great time together, Felix and I just know it."

Suddenly Tamora's lips twisted into a scowl as she reached up and grabbed hold of Ralph's overall strap and yanked him down to eye level with her. Her voice took on a dangerous edge as she added.

"And so help me Wreck it, if you end up hurting her somehow…"

Ralph was almost knocked off his feet by the yank, his arms pinwheeled to keep his balance. His eyes went wide at the implied threat coming from Calhoun as he quickly fired back a reply. "I know, I know… You'll make me regret it! I get the picture!"

Calhoun laughed in reply as she release Ralph's strap before slapping her hand open palm on his chest. "Oh Ralph, I don't need to fight her battles for her. She's taken on bigger monsters then you before. If I were you, I'd be more afraid of what she'd do to you, then what I would."

Ralph frowned heavily and sighed, his hand coming up to run through his brown hair as he responded. "Well gee thanks, this blind date is sounding better and better all the time."

Calhoun responded by giving him a friendly slap across the chest. (Why did this woman have to punctuate each of her statements with violence? Ralph wondered).

"Cheer up Ham Hands, I don't think it'll come to that. My friend likes the sensitive types like you, besides your good with kids, something she…sort of has experience with as well… So you should hit it off just fine!"

Calhoun fixed him with an attempt at a reassuring smile, but in the end she just continued to look menacing.

Ralph swallowed and gave her a thumbs up as he began to walk away. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. I'm gonna go grab a nap though for now, still have things to prepare, get ready for, that whole date thing tomorrow."

"Of course, of course… tomorrow night at Tappers, don't be late. Oh, and Felix and I are gonna cream you and the candy coated Princess at the DDR contest!" Calhoun called back, waving toward Ralph as he walked away.

Ralph gave yet another nervous smile and wave toward Calhoun as he finally made it to his small home. Walking inside he sighed as he moved over toward his bed, dropping down on it again. He still had this conversation with Vanellope to take care of, and that was what he was dreading more then anything else at the moment. Then there were the preparations for his date tomorrow night. So much to worry about and yet exhaustion still found him, causing him to doze off.

Across the arcade, Sugar Rush was just finishing up the daily roster race. Vanellope had placed within the roster, as she did almost every time, securing her position as a selectable racer for the next day's game. Yet she had not placed as high as she would have liked, coming in at 6th place. Her mind had been distracted and busied by other things. Too many concerns were on her mind to really focus completely on just trying to win.

Well, really, her mind was distracted by one thing, one person to be specific.

Of course it was Ralph.

Stupid, dumb, immature Ralph.

It boggled Vanellope that she was the one programmed as a small girl, and at times Ralph was the far less mature of the two. It was often Vanellope who had to be the "adult" when it came to making decisions (though to be fair to Ralph, this was a two way street between them.)

Ralph obviously wasn't in touch with his emotions. He didn't see what was right in front of his face. The close bond he shared with Vanellope.

The other night, Vanellope's secret desires seemed as if they were finally coming true! It had almost been perfect, Ralph and her together, feeling one another on an emotional level, their hearts beating in time….

Okay maybe she had imagined that last part, but she had noticed the way he was looking at her. She swore he was ready to move in and kiss her! Swore it! If only she had been the one to take action, maybe he wouldn't have ran away.

This was why Vanellope had resolved herself to talk to him tonight. She was going to confront him in his own game. There was no getting out of this one for Ralph this time!

She would confront him and they would talk about the elephant in the room, the feelings both of them were keeping hidden from one another. She didn't care what the rest of the arcade would think either. Hell or high water, just because she looked like a kid, didn't mean she felt like one on the inside. Ralph and she were just meant to be, they were misfits, outsiders, but together they made sense. Together they could take on anything.

All of this raced through Vanellope's mind as her cart continued toward her destination. From the Rainbow bridge of Sugar Rush, straight through game central station, past the surge protector before he could even register what was happening, and straight on to Fix it Felix Jr.

She peeled the cart to a stop in front of Ralph's home, throwing up a scattering of dirt and grass in the process. Shutting the engine down, she hopped out of the cart, arms folded, and resolve on her features as she stared Ralph's home down.

Ralph's home seemed awfully small for a person his size. Really just a small set of rooms with one central living room, Vanellope often wondered why Ralph didn't simply live in the apartment complex with the rest of the nicelanders. But then that was it, Ralph was a very private individual. Despite his new found popularity and ability to socialize, Vanellope knew Ralph liked being away from large crowds of people. He liked smaller intimate gatherings most of the time.

Vanellope was one of the few who were always welcome in Ralph's home. He'd often told her she was the one person he never got tired of seeing. When you simply added it all up there was no denying the love which should exist between them.

Reflecting on this gave Vanellope new courage as she approached the door to the house and simply opened it, walking inside. Ralph never did lock his front door, but then he didn't have much worth stealing, and the nicelanders weren't the type to try and break into his home anyway.

Listening in, Vanellope caught the tell tale sound of snoring coming from Ralph's bedroom. She gave a soft roll of her hazel eyes as she closed the front door behind her and began to walk toward Ralph's bedroom.

"Sleeping, now of all things, when we were suppose to have practice together today… tsk tsk.." Vanellope said softly as she entered Ralph's room. There, sleeping on the large sheet covered mattress was Ralph. Eyes closed, Ralph was lying on his back, one of his massive hands behind his head, acting as a pillow.

Vanellope couldn't help but smile seeing him like this. The large man capable of such destruction always seemed so sweet and serene when he slept. She wasn't crazy about the stump he kept at the end of the bed, but Ralph had explained to her he felt strange when it wasn't around him and he was trying to sleep.

This wasn't the first time she'd caught him sleeping when she came over to visit. She'd often simply crawled into bed with him rather then waking him up. Ralph never seemed to mind and she'd always felt safer when she slept next to him. Surrounded by his warmth, she would nuzzle in close to him, or sometimes simply on top of him, and fall fast asleep, secure, warm and filled with the happy glow of the affection she knew Ralph had for her.

It was one of the many reasons Vanellope wanted Ralph to move into the castle with her. Truthfully, the Castle was just so big and she was so small. Oh she had servants, sour bill, Duncan and Wynchel, other candy servants who lived in the castle too. But at night, alone in her large bed, in her large room, it just didn't feel right. She knew she'd sleep better if Ralph was there… she'd prefer him in her bed, but she'd take him simply being in the next room.

Which is why when she found him like this, asleep in his little home, she felt herself just wanting to catch a nap with him. She was debating about waking him up this time though. They had so much they needed to talk about, and yet Vanellope felt the call to just, crawl into bed with him, cuddle up and doze peacefully next to him.

Eventually she decided the best course of action was to simply split the difference. She'd get some cuddle time in, and maybe try to wake him up a bit more nicely then she typically did.

Kicking her shoes off, the small statured racer climbed up onto Ralph's bed, before she simply climbed up onto his chest. Ralph didn't wake up when Vanellope crawled atop him. She scooted her small form over his torso, until she was resting just over his chest. She laid her hands down upon him, and placed her chin atop them as she watched him with big inquisitive hazel eyes.

A soft sigh came from her lips as she leaned her head down, and then gently nuzzled her features into the crook of his neck. Her lips, warm and soft, made the slightest gentlest contact with the nape of his neck, as she trailed her little nose over his skin. She was rewarded with the sight of goosebumps coming up on his skin. It sent a shiver down her spine, knowing she was the one causing the effect on him.

What she didn't expect was the sudden movement of Ralph's arm, and the sensation of his hand coming to rest comfortably over her form. His thick strong digits pressed into her back, giving a soft slow massage to her. All of this happened as he continued to sleep, and Vanellope's heart began to race even faster.

Vanellope sighed softly, bringing her hand up, tracing a small circle with her finger over his shoulder, whispering softly.

"Oh Ralph, you big dufus. You can show me how you feel in your sleep, but can't be bothered to say it when you're awake." there was no malice, no anger in her voice. How could she be angry at him when he was like this?

Eventually, Vanellope couldn't take it anymore. Ralph was cuddling her, massaging her back even while he slept. Her emotions were running high and close to the surface, and damn it all, she needed him awake to discuss her feelings with him. It was time to go for that gold medal.

Calling up all the reserves of bravery she currently had, Vanellope sat up on his chest, looked down into his sleeping features, leaned in suddenly, and pressed her lips firmly against Ralph's, giving him a soft, full, firm kiss.

Ralph was having the most pleasant nap he could recall as of late. Things had felt slightly off in his sleep filled mind, until a familiar pleasant weight was resting against him. In the haze of sleep, he couldn't recall exactly what the weight was, what it belonged too, but he knew it was important. Probably the most important thing in his life.

Because of this, he knew he had to keep a good hold of the soft warm thing which was laying on him. It was why he had put his hand over it, securing it where it was. He didn't want it falling or running away right now.

Then he was feeling the most intense, warm, soft and pleasurable thing he'd ever felt being pressed against his lips. He was kissing, or rather someone was kissing him, his mind, wrestling with trying to achieve consciousness wasn't able to determine that at the moment. What he did know was he didn't want it to stop, and he was pretty sure it belonged to that important thing he was holding on to.

He pressed his lips back against the kisser, tasting something slightly sugary, abit sour, and ever so sweet. The sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

Vanellope couldn't believe it! Ralph was kissing her back! He was pushing his lips back up against hers, and now his hand was more firmly caressing and stroking her back. Her heart was fluttering, her entire body felt warm and hot, her eyes were half-lidded as she allowed this wonderful sensation to keep going. This was it, this was the affirmation she was looking for. She couldn't help herself as she groaned into the kiss, her voice soft and full of the desire building within her.

Ralph was enjoying this kiss, by all accounts he was pretty sure it was his first, and now he knew what he had been missing out on all this time. He still wasn't sure what was going on exactly, until he heard the soft groan of pleasure which sounded familiar. Now where did he know that moan from….it was…

Ralph's eyes suddenly snapped open as he looked at the source of who he was kissing. All of his fears confirmed right there. It was Vanellope, of course it was Vanellope. Who else would waltz into his house and kiss him while he was sleeping?

He sat bolt up in bed as he pulled his lips back. It was only due to his hand being kept over Vanellope that she wasn't sent sailing across the room. Instead she tumbled backward, landing on the mattress with a small "Ooof" coming from her.

The raven haired racer looked back up at him, shock and confusion on her features.

"Hey?! What's the big idea! I was enjoying that stink brain!" Vanellope said.

Ralph continued to have a look of horror on his features. He had dozed off and Vanellope had, she had come in and kissed him! Of all things he had kissed back. Her taste still lingered on his lips, a taste which was so pleasant and intoxicating it took everything he had to focus on what was right and what he was suppose to be doing.

"Vanellope?! Kid, you can't just… you can't…" Ralph trailed off, unable to properly formulate his protest.

Vanellope sat back up, poised between his legs, her big beautiful eyes locking on his own as she asked curiously but with a hint of annoyance. "Can't just what? Kiss my boyfriend?"

Ralph's mouth fell open again in shock, his eyes wide and panicked. The nightmare scenario was coming true, Vanellope had just referred to him as her boyfriend. His hands went up into his hair as he tried to think of what to say, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Vanellope's giggling as she continued talking.

"Oh Ralph…you hoping to catch some flies in your mouth there big guy? Or are you just letting your lips hang open because you want something more from me…hmm?" Vanellope's voice had taken on a slightly more sensuous tone at the latter part of her statement.

"What?! No! Vanellope, I'm not your boyfriend! You, you can't just kiss me like this! Kid, you've got everything all wrong!" Ralph responded, panicking. Oh this was not how he had wanted their talk to go.

Vanellope frowned, looking angry now, her arms folding. Not that she hadn't expected this, of course Ralph was going to protest some, she just needed to show him how he was being a big dummy again.

"Oh, you're not my boyfriend huh? So you just spend all your time with me, hug me, cuddle me, and share your deepest secrets with me because we're just totally platonic right? No way there's any intimacy going on between us?" Vanellope sighed as she stood up and hopped onto his knee, continuing. "Come on now Ralph, why do you have to make this into a big thing? I like you, and I know you like me! It doesn't get any simpler then that! We should be celebrating…" her eyes narrowed conspiratorially as she leaned in closed and began to trail a single finger up and down his chest. "And exploring this new upgrade of our relationship too…"

Ralph couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of the color was draining from him as he listened to Vanellope go on. The kid was confused, it was the only explanation. Yet a small part of him, a part he wished would just shut up was happy. It felt so happy, Vanellope felt the same way about him, the way he felt about her. This part of him said they could be together!

Ralph was quick to crush and squash that part of him, however, the part that made him feel sick and loathsome for taking advantage of Vanellope. Still in a panic he brought one big hand down and pushed Vanellope gently back, but firmly away from him. He tried to speak in a rational manner to her.

"Whoa, Whoa…no, no Kid…no.. we are not a couple, we can't be a couple, it just doesn't work that way."

Vanellope really was starting to get angry. Why was Ralph making excuses, why couldn't he just accept this?

"Oh, and why is that smart guy? What possible reason is there to prevent us from being together? Ralph it feels natural, don't fight this! We could be really happy together!"

Ralph winced as he heard Vanellope continue. She was just wrong, misplacing her emotions. She had some puppy love crush on the guy who had restored her to power. That was the only reason. He couldn't blame her, this wasn't her fault.

He sighed heavily, looking back at her with a serious expression on his features as he spoke softly. "Vanellope…you know why we can't be together. Its not, it's not appropriate. You're just too…."

Vanellope was seeing red now, her eyes narrowing as she heard more of Ralph's excuses. Of course it was coming down to what she looked like again. It was the programming that made her look like a child. She interrupted Ralph, angry unable to let him finish.

"To what? huh Ralph? Too what? Too young? Let me guess, that's what you were going to say wasn't it? New flash, my game is going on 16 years old now Ralph, I'm not just some kid! I've been around long enough to know what I want, and what I feel! Why can't you see what's going on here?! Why can't you see this could be something really special for both of us!?" Vanellope was almost pleading now, it surprised her how hurt she was beginning to feel. Her large eyes were starting to well up with tears, as she was putting herself out there and being rejected.

Ralph's own heart was breaking as he listened to Vanellope. There was a small part of him that actually agreed with her. Sure she had started out as about ten, but that was 16 years ago… didn't she have the right to grow beyond her initial programming like he did? Becoming more then just the role her game has assigned for her?

The conflict raged in Ralph's heart and in the end it was cold rationality that won. No, Vanellope was just too young…and the arcade it would never accept him and her. He would be a dirty perverted man for taking advantage of a child. He had to tell her no. He had to let her down.

Unable to look across at her, his head turned, his voice came soft and ashamed. "I have a date tomorrow night."

Vanellope felt the wind get knocked out of her as she looked up at Ralph, complete disbelief on her features. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, her body shaking. Her voice came out soft, almost begging.

"Ralph….what….why?"

Ralph still couldn't bring himself to look at her. His heart was breaking as he realized what he was doing, but he told himself over and over again, it was for her own good.

"I'm sorry Vanellope. I've never felt that way toward you. You're just a kid to me. A kid I'll always be fond of, but we'll always be nothing more then friends."

Ralph felt terrible as he spoke those words, but Vanellope's reaction was even worse. Her large eyes filled with tears which now spilled fully across her cheeks, her lips quivered as she couldn't stop herself. A fully body sob suddenly took her, and she began to shake slowly, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Ralph…no…I love you."

She was almost begging now, trying to control the complete dissolution of her world. Why was Ralph saying these things, had she been wrong all this time? Had she misjudged everything?

Ralph didn't say anything, he simply shook his head.

Vanellope stood up, tears in her eyes as she clenched her fists and looked up at him.

"Fine then! You, you, stupid stink brain! You big diaper baby! I don't need you anyway!" It was a lie, but she was angry. She needed to say something.

Ralph winced as he turned now, feeling his own sorrow over the situation, wanting desperately to comfort Vanellope. He reached for her slowly with one of his large hands. "Vanellope….I-"

He was interrupted by Vanellope slapping his hand back and away. "Nothing Ralph, just nothing. Save it, I don't want to hear it from you! I don't want to hear anything from you again! I hate you Ralph, I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

Tears in her eyes, anger on her features she spouted her sorrow at him. It was a lie, she loved him. Even when he broke her heart, she loved him. But she needed to be angry. She needed to be away.

Before Ralph could say anything else, she was running away, running out of his bedroom, running out of his home. He heard the door slam, and moments later her cart start up and take off.

Ralph hung his head and sighed, his own cheeks felt hot and wet. He brought his fingers up to rub at them, and realized he was crying. He'd done the right thing hadn't he? He'd done what was expected, what the mature and responsible thing to do was hadn't he? Why did it break his heart then, and why did it cost the friendship of the person who mattered most to him in the world?

**A/N: Are Vanellope and Ralph forever separated now? Just who is Ralph's mystery date? More to come, next chapter we have the reveal and some more pathos with Vanellope and Ralph!**


End file.
